


I Wanna Touch It

by koinekid



Series: K18 Flash Fiction [11]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koinekid/pseuds/koinekid
Summary: Krillin has an unusual birthday request.





	I Wanna Touch It

**Author's Note:**

> Rights to Dragonball and related properties are held by their respective owners. No infringement is implied or intended.

Eighteen widened her eyes. “You want to touch _what_?”

When she told Krillin she would grant him one birthday wish, she meant treating him to dinner or a movie. She could see where he might get the impression she was offering more. They were sitting on her bed, after all, but where else were they supposed to spend time together in this small crowded house?

Krillin’s eyes did some widening of their own. “I didn’t mean _that_!”

“What did you mean? Hell, Krillin, we haven’t even kissed yet.”

“I meant—did you say _yet_?”

“D-don’t get sidetracked.”

“Sorry. I meant…well, it’s kind of embarrassing.”

“More embarrassing than what I thought you meant?”

“Good point.” To avoid losing his nerve, he averted his gaze. “Iwannatouchyournose.”

“Did you say _my nose_?”

He nodded, blushing furiously.

“Why? It’s just a—oh.”

“You don’t have to let me. It’s just I’ve never touched one, and it’s my birthday, and you did ask, and—“

Eighteen pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. “Okay.”

“Really?”

“Mm-hmm.” She scooted closer to him and leaned in.

“Could you close your eyes?”

“Why? So you can try some funny stuff?”

“Of course not. It’s weird with you looking at me.”

She huffed but complied. Teasing Krillin could be such fun. The first sensation made her gasp. His hand jerked away, and he apologized.

“It’s fine,” she said. “You startled me. Go on. Just tell me when you’re about to touch.”

“Now,” he whispered, and his forefinger traced the line of her nose from bridge to tip. Her eyelids grew heavy, and she couldn’t have opened them if she wanted to. Then two fingers caressed the side, grazing the delicate flesh beneath her left eye. She shuddered as his finger moved to where her nose met her upper lip. _Keep going_, she silently urged, imagining that finger teasing her bottom lip.

But he stopped, his hand returning to her nostrils, squeezing gently and almost making her sneeze. She pulled away and opened her eyes.

“Sorry, did I—?”

Her smile stopped him. “Do you want to kiss it?” She almost expected him to ask, _Kiss what? _But he merely nodded and leaned forward to place a delicate kiss on the tip of her nose.

They both grinned. “This is getting weird, isn’t it?” Krillin asked.

“Little bit. One more kiss?”

“All right.”

When he leaned in, she raised her head slightly so that his lips missed their intended target and found a better one.

“Happy Birthday, Krillin.”

**Word Count: **420

** _The End. _ **

** _Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I freely admit this is an unusual one. 
> 
> For the Chestnut Fest 2019 Birthday Prompt. Thanks to @chestnutisland on tumblr (Zonnebloem on AO3) for organizing the event once again.


End file.
